


SNAFU

by justlikehoney



Category: ASBAR, All-Star Batman and Robin, Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: ASBAR - Freeform, All-Star Batman and Robin - Freeform, Consent Issues, M/M, The Batman who only exists in ASBAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikehoney/pseuds/justlikehoney
Summary: “It’s a scary world out there, sweetheart. You’re going to have to try to hold on, like a good soldier."Warning: It's All-Star Batman and Robin, and I made it as horrible as I could. I'm sorry.





	SNAFU

**Author's Note:**

> I read ASBAR as it came out, wow, omg 2005-2008???? So long ago. I wrote this, and the other ASBAR I posted, back then. Here's a note I made at the time:
> 
> _I actually enjoyed ASBAR, too. Really, really did. I think it may be one of those things that's enjoyable on several levels, maybe? The art's gorgeous, I agree that it's kind of fun to see this particular Batman, and I'm always trying to decide if ... well, what we, the reader are supposed to think about this Batman. Or, for example, Vicki Vale. Or Supes. Or WW. And then the whole tone started to change around #9 and #10. Anyway, I think I probably have a love/hate relationship with it._
> 
> So I obviously didn't hate it as much as I thought I hated it! I still hate Frank Miller, though. For what he did to Selina Kyle and Wonder Woman and Dick, in other titles. I don't hold ASBAR against him, however. I think he was pulling our leg. I just can't take it seriously.

Situation Normal: All Fucked Up

It starts going down at a crack house on Sprang and Robinson. Saw some things that made even the dirty flatfoots turn a little green around the gills. The kid almost throws up when we find the first body. When we get to the second stiff, he loses it. Takes off. Dead crackwhore probably reminded him of his mom or something. 

I take care of business, find him in the alley. Useless. Doesn’t even hear me come up behind him until I’ve already grabbed him. Don’t know if this kid’s got what it takes. At least this time he’s not crying. Yet.

“Gotta keep it together, soldier.” 

He nods. Can’t talk too good with my hand jammed in his mouth. Then he uses his teeth.

“Do not,” I say, right in his ear, “Do not bite me, kid.”

He’s gasping like a fish for a minute, not answering me. So I nudge him with a knee to his butt. The nudge lifts him up a little higher. He turns his head as far as he can, trying to look back at me. His eyes are wild. I nudge him again, waiting.

“You got something to say?”

He finally nods, His eyes are watering, probably from lack of oxygen. A big glove over your mouth will do that. So I move it down a little, let him have a little air.

“I’m sorry,” he says again, his voice breaking. 

“Mmm hmm.” Need to do better, kid. I wait.

He stops fighting. 

“You ready to behave yourself?”

My hand moves with his head as he nods. I put him down.

He looks… he looks broken. His eyes are red and so is his face, where I held him too hard. He’s about to cry, but then he doesn’t. 

He just stares at me, then raises up, on his tiptoes. He reaches his hand up, puts it on my bicep. Uses the leverage to pull himself closer. 

“Look, kid. I don’t know who that worked on before, but it ain’t gonna work on me.”

So the kid sniffles, quits trying to mack me. He sinks down. Waits, sitting back on his haunches, watching me fight with the clasps on the suit. 

“Let me,” he says. "Your fingers are shaking." He pushes my hand away and starts to undo them himself. 

I grab him, spin him around, hot breath on the back of his dirty neck. I’m holding him up off the ground and his feet are just kicking air. “Think I need your help, punk?” 

“No sir, I just th--” it breaks a little, his voice.

“You just thought?”

“I thought that’s what you want.”

“I’ll tell you what I want, how about that, brat? Or maybe I’ll just show you.”

So I yank down those little green shorts, not more than panties. And I’ve got a writhing kid with a hard-on. It’s obscene.

“Please--"

“What is it, brat?”

“Please…” he trails off.

Biting his ear, the back of his neck, stubble rough on his pale soft skin, "Yeah. I mean, ‘yes darling’," my voice drips with sarcasm. I bite a trail from the space where his neck and shoulder meet up to an earlobe. 

“B-but….” He’s stuttering and thrashing again and wild-eyed. His little hands are fists, pattering, but there’s no force behind the hits.

“I thought you wanted this.”

“I’m afraid."

“It’s a scary world out there, sweetheart. You’re going to have to try to hold on.”

“I—” He’s stuttering again. “I l--”

“I know you do.” He’d love anybody right now, poor kid. “Put your hands on the wall, baby.”

“What? ” His voice is cracking. His head is lolling on my shoulder. 

“You heard me.” I grind against him. Just for emphasis. “Put. Your hands. On the wall.” 

He does. I stick my hand in front of his face. “Lick it.”

“What?” 

“You got a hearing problem, kid? Lick. My. Gauntlet.”

His little pink tongue darts out, and holy fucking god. He starts licking it. He’s got his eyes closed and I don’t know what the hell he’s thinking about right now, but he’s licking and tonguing my fucking glove. I smile into the side of his neck. “That’s right, baby. Such a good boy.”

He shivers, hard. When the thing's wet enough I slide it down. Wrap it around him. 

That’s all it takes. Between my big hand and me. Grinding himself against my crotch, pushing into my fist, he starts to tremble. Then shudder all over, hard, before he shoots on the alley wall. If I wasn’t holding him, his ass would hit the concrete. But I got him. I hold him up and hold him tight. 

“See, kid?” I pant against his ear, my own breath ragged too. “You don’t need kisses, baby. You just need me. ”


End file.
